


The Last Dance

by Raachi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moment HTTYD 2, Stoick and Valka marriage, Stoick and Valka past, Stoick's death, for the dancing and the dreaming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Riconosci le parole: sono le stesse che pronunciaste un giorno d’estate, e prima ancora, e poi dopo. Parole d’amore tra le sue braccia, promesse a voi soltanto conosciute.E, quando l’ultima sillaba lascia le sue labbra in un sospiro di rassegnata afflizione, continui, canti, prometti.Danzi come la prima volta che vi incontraste: giovani, un po’ impacciati.Danzi come il giorno in cui ti prese come moglie e compagna per la vita: adulti, consapevoli.I pensieri e i sentimenti di Valka durante e dopo quell'ultima danza con Stoick.





	The Last Dance

Il fischiettare, basso e all’inizio incerto, accenna una melodia conosciuta. Le note di un passato, a cui non credevi saresti più tornata, risuonano tra le pareti di quel riparo di ghiaccio; ricordi di fiori, di fuochi, di idromele e divertimento, canti e danze sotto una trapunta di stelle. La lontananza li ha resi fumosi e spenti, ma non tutti – esistono cose che lo stesso tempo non potrà mai rubare. Frammenti nitidi e indelebili hai conservato con cura, affinché talvolta potessi rivivere le gioie di ciò che perdesti: una casa, un marito, un figlio – la tua famiglia.  
Riconosci le parole: sono le stesse che pronunciaste un giorno d’estate, e prima ancora e poi dopo. Parole d’amore tra le sue braccia, promesse a voi soltanto conosciute.  
E, quando l’ultima sillaba lascia le sue labbra in un sospiro di rassegnata afflizione, continui, canti, prometti.  
Danzi come la prima volta che vi incontraste: giovani, un po’ impacciati.  
Danzi come il giorno in cui ti prese come moglie e compagna per la vita: adulti, consapevoli.  
Danzi adesso, come se quel lontano passato non fosse mai fuggito via.  
Di incontenibile gioia scoppia il tuo cuore che batte all’unisono con il suo – lo senti. I suoi occhi sono specchi in cui riflettersi, baratri in cui cadere senza timore alcuno ma con la consapevolezza che lui ti salverà. E ridi, dimentica del dolore e delle pene.  
Le voci si uniscono in un coro, strette come le vostre mani, e il forte sentimento che vi lega fiorisce di nuovo. Si rafforza e diffonde, arriva a cingere in un abbraccio i pochi testimoni di quel miracolo.  
_"Finché morte non ci separi, Stoick"_ , giurasti quel dì davanti tutta Berk.  
_"E se Odino decidesse che il tuo cammino qui sulla terra sia giunto al termine, allora attenderò il nostro ricongiungimento nel continuo ricordo di te. Mai smetterò di amarti e di amare nostro figlio e la stessa Berk"_ , giurasti nel buio della camera nuziale.

Lacrime rigano le tue guance stanche, mentre dai l’estremo saluto al corpo del possente guerriero dormiente, saggio capo, dolce sposo e amorevole padre, e posi l’ultimo bacio sulle sue labbra ormai fredde.  
_"Addio… Che il Valhalla ti accolga come meriti"._  
Le fiamme divampano sulla barca, ne divorano le assi di legno, i chiodi, ogni più piccola parte, e le mortali sembianze di un’anima lucente, fino a quando non resterà che cenere.  
Hiccup – quel figlio che non hai potuto crescere – ha perso la guida e ha più bisogno di te adesso; così come tu di lui per ricominciare. Sei forte e fiera, moglie di Stoick l’Immenso.  
Ti avvicini, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli sulla nuca, e gli parli da madre a figlio. Traete conforto l’una dall’altro e, scrutando quelle iridi chiare, scorgi un baluginio di determinazione.  
La riconosci: è la stessa di colui che veglierà su di voi.  
Per sempre.


End file.
